


Sarek's Kiss

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda longs for Sarek's gentle kiss.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarek's Kiss

**Sarek's Kiss**  
by Terry L. Gardner  
  
As delicate as a whisper  
Soft as L'Langon mountain mist  
Drinking all your flavor  
Awaiting to be kissed  
  
As light as Vulcan rainfall  
And sweetened morning dew  
The gentlest of kisses  
Are what I crave from you  
  
Your lips so full and tender  
Hot and moist beyond my dreams  
So full of lush desire  
Erotically extreme  
  
The longing grows within me  
I patiently await  
I'm mesmerized and craving  
I'm in an altered state  
  
As liquid passion settles  
The feeling is divine  
The taste is so erotic  
Your lips to be on mine

 


End file.
